WCW Spring Stampede 1994-2000
Spring Stampede 94 - Chicago, IL - Rosemont Horizon - April 17, 1994 (12,200) The card was originally scheduled to include Tom Zenk vs. Terra Ryzing but the bout was never announced on TV and was eventually replaced by Badd vs. DDP Danny Bonaduce pinned Christopher Knight Kevin & Dave Sullivan defeated Pat Tanaka & Paul Diamond; during the bout, Dave tore his knee ligaments Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone & Bobby Heenan on commentary; included Aaron Neville performing the National Anthem to begin the show; featured Jesse Ventura interviewing Rick Rude backstage in the heel lockerroom about his loss of the world title with Rude blaming Vader before he and Vader had to be pulled apart by Steve Austin, Lord Steven Regal, and the Nasty Boys: Johnny B. Badd pinned Diamond Dallas Page (w/ the Diamond Doll) at 5:52 with a sunset flip off the top; prior to the bout, the Doll gave Heenan a present from Page Brian Pillman fought WCW TV Champion Lord Steven Regal (w/ Sir William) to a 15-minute time-limit draw just as Pillman suplexed the champion back inside the ring WCW Tag Team Champions the Nasty Boys defeated Cactus Jack & Maxx Payne in a non-title streetfight at 8:59 when Jerry Sags pinned Cactus with a shovel blow to the side of the head after Cactus was tossed from the walkway to the floor; after the bout, Payne was knocked out after being hit in the head with part of a broken table (Mick Foley's Greatest Hits & Misses) WCW US Champion Steve Austin (w/ Col. Rob Parker) defeated the Great Muta via disqualification at 16:27 when Muta backdropped Austin to the floor after kicking Parker off the ring apron; Aaron Neville was seen sitting next to the commentary table watching the match, where he remained for the rest of the show; after the bout, Muta hit a plancha to the floor onto both Austin and Parker Sting pinned WCW International World Champion Rick Rude to win the title at 13:07 after an interfering Harley Race accidentally hit Rude in the back with a steel chair as Rude attempted the Rude Awakening on the challenger; prior to the bout, Race interrupted Rude's pre-match promo and issued a challenge to both men that Vader wanted a shot at the winner; Race then attempted to attack Sting from behind but Sting threw Race to the floor, with Rude jumping Sting to start the match; both Race and Vader interfered late in the bout (The Rise and Fall of WCW) Bunkhouse Buck (w/ Col. Rob Parker) pinned Dustin Rhodes in a bunkhouse match at 14:14 after hitting him with a foreign object handed to him by Parker Vader (w/ Harley Race) pinned the Boss at 9:17 with the moonsault, moments after the Boss kicked out of a Vader Bomb; after the bout, the Boss fought off an interfering Race before beating down both Vader and Race with the nightstick; moments later, Bockwinkel intervened and escorted the Boss backstage; Ventura then interviewed the Boss and Bockwinkel backstage in which Bockwinkel took away the nightstick and handcuffs and said, in his opinion, he was no longer "the Boss" because of the way he handled himself after the match WCW World Champion Ric Flair defeated Ricky Steamboat at 32:19 when all four men's shoulders were down as Steamboat had Flair covered with an elevated double chicken wing into a bridge; during the match, Flair's wife Beth was shown in the crowd; after the bout, referee Nick Patrick told Bockwinkel he had to count them both down and Bockwinkel gave the decision to Flair since it was a draw (Nature Boy Ric Flair: The Definitive Collection) Spring Stampede 97 - Tupelo, MS - Coliseum - April 6, 1997 (8,356) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Dusty Rhodes, & Bobby Heenan on commentary; included an opening announcement that WCW Tag Team Champion Scott Hall was not in the building and Kevin Nash was ordered to defend the tag team titles against Rick & Scott Steiner later in the night in a handicap match; featured Lee Marshall attempting to interview WCW Tag Team Champion Kevin Nash, with Rick & Scott Steiner appearing and trying to get at Nash; as Nash goaded the Steiners and demanded Nick Patrick be the referee for his title defense, Scott eventually punched a police officer standing in his way and was maced and handcuffed; included Gene Okerlund interviewing Ric Flair in the arena, in which Flair said he would be 100% healthy May 1 and said Arn Anderson would be back in the ring after his surgery Tuesday, with Okerlund adding all the fans and WCW employees were wishing Anderson a speedy recovery; Flair then said Kevin Greene had been given approval by the Carolina Panthers to work in WCW and had already agreed to team with Flair May 18 in Charlotte to face any members of the nWo; featured Okerlund interviewing Harlem Heat & Sister Sherri backstage about the four corners #1 contenders match against Lex Luger & the Giant later in the show, with Booker T saying "Hulk Hogan, we comin' for you, nigga" (the audio was changed to "sucka" for the VHS release); included Okerlund interviewing Lex Luger & the Giant backstage about their #1 contenders match against Harlem Heat later in the show; featured Okerlund interviewing Diamond Dallas Page, with Kimberly, backstage regarding his match with Randy Savage later in the night: Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned the Ultimo Dragon at 14:55 with a springboard hurricanrana; during the bout, Lee Marshal attempted to interview Kevin Nash backstage but WCW Cruiserweight Champion Syxx wouldn't let him in the lockerroom; Mike Tenay did guest commentary for the bout (Rey Mysterio: Biggest Little Man) WCW Women's Champion Akira Hokuto (w/ Sonny Onoo) pinned Madusa at 5:13 when Luna Vachon interfered and kicked Madusa in the knee as she attempted a powerbomb on the champion, while Onoo distracted the referee; Lee Marshall did guest commentary for the bout WCW TV Champion Prince Iaukea pinned Lord Steven Regal at 9:16 by blocking an attempted sunset flip; during the bout, it was announced Scott Steiner had been arrested and Rick Steiner would face Kevin Nash later in the show for the WCW Tag Team Titles; it was also announced a preview clip of "Double Team," starring Jean Claude Van Damme and the nWo's Dennis Rodman would air the following night on Monday Nitro; after the match, Regal attacked the champion, locked him in the Regal Stretch, hit him in the back of the head with the title belt, and continued to target Iaukea's right arm and ribs Public Enemy defeated Jeff Jarrett & Steve McMichael (w/ Debra) at 10:42 when Johnny Grunge pinned Jarrett after Rocco Rock came off the middle turnbuckle and hit Jarrett with McMichael's steel briefcase behind the referee's back as Jarrett had the figure-4 applied on Grunge WCW US Champion Dean Malenko fought Chris Benoit (w/ Woman) to a no contest at 17:53 when Arn Anderson attacked Malenko as both men battled on the floor, with Kevin Sullivan then appearing and hitting Benoit in the back with a kendo stick; late in the bout, Jacqualine came out and attacked Woman, allowing Jimmy Hart to appear and attempt to steal the US title until he was blocked in the aisle by Eddie Guerrero, his arm in a sling; after the bout, Guerrero was taken backstage by Hart, Jacqualine, and Sullivan, who put the title belt on Guerrero's shoulder against his will; moments later, Malenko checked on the challenger and told Benoit "He was not supposed to be here," with Benoit replying "No, he was not" WCW Tag Team Champion Kevin Nash (w/ WCW Cruiserweight Champion Syxx & Ted Dibiase) pinned Rick Steiner at 10:25 with the powerbomb after dropping Steiner four times face-first across an exposed turnbuckle; mid-way through the match, Steiner kicked out of the powerbomb; late in the bout, Dibiase walked out after Nash continued to assault Steiner without opting for the pin; during the cover, referee Nick Patrick hesitated to make the count until Nash forced him to; the WCW Tag Team Titles were at stake in the match Lex Luger defeated the Giant, Booker T, and Stevie Ray (w/ Sister Sherri) at 18:18 when Booker submitted to the Torture Rack; late in the bout, the Giant gave the signal he was going to hit the chokeslam on Booker but instead tagged Luger into the match and told him to finish the bout; due to pre-match stiuplations, Luger became the #1 contender to the WCW World Title Diamond Dallas Page (w/ Kimberly) pinned Randy Savage (w/ Elizabeth) in a No DQ match at 15:37 with the Diamond Cutter; after the bout, Kevin Nash grabbed replacement referee Nick Patrick, who made the pin after Savage attacked referee Marc Curtis, and dropped him with the powerbomb; immediately after the bout, Eric Bischoff, Ted Dibiase, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Syxx, Vincent, Michael Wallstreet, and Scott Norton came out; moments later, Savage kicked Page to the floor and grabbed Kimberly by the hair, with Bischoff telling Savage not to hurt her; Savage then knocked Bischoff to the mat, with the rest of the nWo then climbing in the ring as Savage left the ring Spring Stampede 98 - Denver, CO - Coliseum - April 19, 1998 (7,428) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Mike Tenay on commentary; included an opening announcement that Randy Savage would be wrestling without the cast on his arm and that both Savage and Sting agreed that the night's main event would now be a No DQ contest: Bill Goldberg pinned Perry Saturn (w/ Kidman) at 8:10 by lifting Saturn as the Rings of Saturn were applied and hitting the Jackhammer; late in the bout, Goldberg fought off several members of the Flock who were seated ringside; Goldberg's record: 74-0 The Ultimo Dragon defeated Chavo Guerrero Jr. (w/ Eddie Guerrero) via submission with the Dragon Sleeper at 11:42 after avoiding the tornado DDT; pre-match stipulations stated if Chavo won then he would no longer have to do what Eddie told him; after the match, Eddie verbally assaulted Chavo in the ring WCW TV Champion Booker T pinned Chris Benoit in a No Time-Limit match at 14:11 with a Harlem sidekick as Benoit tried to revive referee Mickey Jay after locking Booker in the Crippler Crossface; after the bout, Jay - who sustained a Harlem sidekick from Booker late in the bout - was helped backstage by other officials WCW Cruiserweight Champion Chris Jericho defeated Prince Iaukea via submission with the Liontamer at 9:55 after rolling through a sunset flip off the top; prior to the bout, Jericho cut a promo in the aisle dedicating the match to Dean Malenko and referring to himself as the man of 1,004 holds; after the match, Jericho put on Iaukea's island attire Curt Hennig pinned Davey Boy Smith at 4:48 after throwing Smith face-first into the ringpost; Rick Rude and Jim Neidhart were handcuffed together at ringside until late in the bout when Vincent, dressed as a policeman, handed the keys to Rude who then handcuffed Neidhart to the ringpost; after the match, Rude choked both Smith and Neidhart out with Vincent's nightstick Lex Luger & Rick Steiner (w/ Ted Dibiase) defeated Buff Bagwell & Scott Steiner at 5:57 when Bagwell submitted to Luger's Torture Rack moments after Scott walked out of the match; prior to the bout, Bagwell claimed his lawyer said not to wrestle due to his hand being wrapped up; moments later, Gene Okerlund appeared with JJ Dillon in which Dillon had Atlanta orthapedic surgeon Michael Sapello take a look at the hand, during which time it was shown to be fine Psychosis pinned La Parka at 7:01 in an unadvertised match with the legdrop off the top as La Parka was briefly tangled in the ring ropes Hulk Hogan & Kevin Nash defeated Roddy Piper & the Giant in a baseball bat on a pole match at 13:22 when Hogan pinned Piper after hitting him in the back with a bat as Piper and the Desciple, who appeared late in the match with an additional bat, tried to gain control of a bat; late in the match, Hogan accidentally hit Nash with the bat when Piper moved; after the bout, Hogan told Nash to powerbomb the Giant but then hit Nash from behind with the bat Raven pinned WCW US Champion Diamond Dallas Page to win the title in a Raven's Rules match at 11:54 with the DDT after a man in a WCW crew t-shirt hit DDP with a STOP sign, moments after the champion fought off outside interference from Sick Boy, Kidman, Hammer, Reese, and Lodi (Horace Hogan's surprise debut) Randy Savage pinned WCW World Champion Sting to win the title in a No DQ match at 10:10 when Kevin Nash interfered and hit the powerbomb on Sting before placing Savage on top; late in the bout, Elizabeth - who was in Savage's corner - was helped backstage after sustaining an accidental Stinger Splash from the champion; moments later, Hulk Hogan appeared and shoved Savage off the top as he attempted the flying elbowsmash on Sting; after the contest, Hulk Hogan and the Desciple appeared at the entrance way, with Hogan saying that was his belt and Nash would pay Spring Stampede 99 - Tacoma, WA - Tacoma Dome - April 11, 1999 (17,690) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Mike Tenay on commentary: Juventud Guerrera pinned Blitzkreig at 11:12 with a Juvi Driver off the middle turnbuckle; due to pre-match stipulations, Guerrera earned a WCW Cruiserweight Title match the following night on Monday Nitro Bam Bam Bigelow pinned Hak (w/ Chastity) in a hardcore match at 9:34 following the Greetings from Asbury Park off the top through a table set up in the ring Scotty Riggs pinned Mikey Whipwreck in an unadvertised match at 7:04 with a flying forearm Konnan pinned Disco Inferno with the Chart Buster at 9:18 WCW Cruiserweight & Tag Team Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned WCW Tag Team Champion Billy Kidman at 15:33 with a hurricanrana off the top after crotching Kidman on the top as the challenger attempted the Shooting Star Press Chris Benoit & Dean Malenko (w/ Arn Anderson) defeated Raven & Perry Saturn at 14:12 when Malenko pinned Raven after Benoit hit a diving headbutt on Raven, moments after Anderson laid a steel chair across Raven's head, as Raven had Malenko covered WCW US Championship Tournament Finals: Scott Steiner pinned WCW TV Champion Booker T at 16:00 to win the US title after hitting Booker with a foreign object as Booker had him in mid-air for a vertical suplex Bill Goldberg pinned Kevin Nash (w/ Lex Luger & Elizabeth) with the spear and Jackhammer at 7:46 after fighting off an interfering Luger Diamond Dallas Page defeated WCW World Champion Ric Flair, Sting, and Hulk Hogan in a Texas Tornado match to win the title by pinning Flair with the Diamond Cutter at 17:27; Hogan was taken out of the match at the 6-minute mark following a knee injury; moments later, Eric Bischoff came out and checked on Hogan as he was helped backstage; late in the bout, guest referee Randy Savage dropped the flying elbowsmash on the champion as Flair had Sting in the figure-4; Gorgeous George, who escorted Savage to the ring before contest, remained at ringside throughout the match (Savage's return after a 10-month absence; Gorgeous George's surprise debut) Spring Stampede 00 - Chicago, IL - United Center - April 16, 2000 (12,556) Pay-per-view bouts - featured an opening backstage segment with Eric Bischoff, Vince Russo, Billy Kidman & Torrie Wilson in which Bischoff was upset Hulk Hogan had checked himself out of the Denver hospital; included Tony Schiavone, Scott Hudson, & Mark Madden on commentary; featured Gene Okerlund interviewing Mike Awesome backstage, the mystery eighth participant in the WCW US Title tournament, until he was interrupted by Bam Bam Bigelow, with Awesome eventually jumping Bigelow from behind; included Russo yelling at the Harris Boys and the Mamalukes for their loss; featured backstage footage of Bischoff angry at Kidman for attacking Jimmy Hart, thinking if Hogan wasn't already planning to show up he definately would be now; included Okerlund interviewing Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell about their participation in the tag team title tournament; featured Okerlund interviewing Booker T about his upcoming match with Sting and the fact he didn't see eye to eye with Eric Bischoff; included Okerlund interviewing Bischoff, Kidman, and Torrie about the rumor Hogan would show up later in the show; featured Russo confronting Booker T backstage in which he said Booker owed him a favor; included Russo, with Booker, firing Dustin Rhodes backstage since Rhodes couldn't keep Terry Funk from winning the Hardcore Title, with Russo saying he made Rhodes a star with the Goldust character; Booker tried to calm Dustin down after Russo left; featured Okerlund interviewing Diamond Dallas Page, with Kimberly, regarding his match against Jeff Jarrett later in the show; included Okerlund interviewing Jeff Jarrett about his match with DDP later in the show; featured Okerlund interviewing Scott Steiner about his match with Sting in which Steiner said he didn't represent the New Blood, he represented himself; included Okerlund interviewing Sting regarding his match with Steiner: WCW Tag Team Championship Tournament Semi-Finals: Ric Flair & Lex Luger (w/ Elizabeth) defeated Big Vito & Johnny the Bull (w/ Disco Inferno), Ron & Don Harris in a handicap match at 6:13 when Johnny submitted to Luger's Torture Rack after colliding with one of the Harris Brothers on the apron; prior to the bout, Gene Okerlund interviewed Flair, Luger, and Elizabeth backstage; following Team Package's entrance, Vince Russo came out and added the Harris Brothers to the match to make the playing field even,saying it wasn't fair two veterans were facing two rookies; Flair wrestled the night in street clothes; mid-way through the bout, Disco was escorted backstage by two unknown men Mancow (w/ Al Roeker Jr., Whipping Boy, & Turd) pinned Jimmy Hart (w/ Hail) at 2:49 after hitting Hart in the back with a steel chair, despite the interference of Hail; Hart wore a Howard Stern t-shirt for the match; after Mancow and his enterage left the ring, Billy Kidman attacked Hart as a message to Hulk Hogan WCW US Championship Tournament Quarter-Finals: Scott Steiner defeated the Wall via disqualification at 3:51 after the Wall, temporarily blinded, hit a chokeslam on the referee through a table set up on the floor; Steiner used his Steiner Brothers "Steinerline" theme music for the event WCW US Championship Tournament Quarter-Finals: Mike Awesome defeated Bam Bam Bigelow and the Cat at 4:00 by pinning the Cat with a clothesline and Frog Splash; the bout was originally Awesome vs. Bigelow (subbing for an injured Cat who was attacked by Bigelow during a pre-match backstage interview) until the Cat came out late in the contest, making it a three-way (Awesome's in-ring debut) WCW Tag Team Championship Tournament Semi-Finals: Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell defeated Stevie Ray & Big T (w/ Mr. Biggs & Cash) at 2:40 when Douglas pinned Ray with a release Pittsburgh Plunge; after the bout, Stevie Ray and Big T argued until Biggs and Cash stepped in the middle WCW US Championship Tournament Quarter-Finals: Sting pinned Booker T at 6:33 by countering a suplex attempt into the Scorpion Death Drop; after the bout, Booker confronted Sting on the floor, had him get back in the ring, and then hit hands out of respect WCW US Championship Tournament Quarter-Finals: Vampiro pinned Billy Kidman (w/ Torrie Wilson) at 8:27 when Hulk Hogan, who was seen arriving to the arena mid-way through the match, attacked Kidman, threw him onto a commentary table and then slammed him through it; after the bout, Hogan cut a promo at ringside saying he was coming after Eric Bischoff; moments later, Hogan confronted Bischoff in his office until several police officers arrived - called by Vince Russo - and arrested Hogan; as Hogan was being led away, Terry Taylor and Terry Funk walked by with Taylor telling Funk Norman Smiley was waiting for him in catering for their match Terry Funk pinned Norman Smiley to win the vacant WCW Hardcore Title at 8:04 by pinning Smiley on the floor after throwing a ladder onto him from inside the ring, moments after fighting off an interfering Dustin Rhodes WCW US Championship Tournament Semi-Finals: Scott Steiner defeated Mike Awesome at 3:14 via submission with the Steiner Recliner after Kevin Nash came out and broke his crutch over Awesome as Awesome stood on the top rope WCW US Championship Tournament Semi-Finals: Sting defeated Vampiro at 5:57 via submission with the Scorpion Deathlock following the Scorpion Death Drop Chris Candido defeated Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Crowbar (w/ David Flair & Daffney), Lash Laroux, the Artist (w/ Paisley), and Juventud Guerrera at 5:12 to win the vacant WCW Cruiserweight Title after Tammy Sytch came out, shoved the Artist off the top - with him landing head-first on a steel chair - and shoved Candido on top for the win; after the bout, Tammy and Paisley fought for several moments until they were pulled apart (Sytch's surprise debut) WCW Tag Team Championship Tournament Finals: Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell defeated Ric Flair & Lex Luger (w/ Elizabeth) to win the titles at 8:29 when Bagwell pinned Luger after Brian Adams & Bryan Clarke came through the crowd and hit a double chokeslam on Luger; Vince Russo, who did guest commentary for the match, made the pinfall after attacking referee Nick Patrick and putting on his referee shirt; during the match, Tony Schiavone said "bullshit" while calling the bout (Adams & Clarke's surprise return) WCW US Championship Tournament Finals: Scott Steiner defeated Sting at 5:32 via KO with the Steiner Recliner after Vampiro came up from underneath the ring, pulled Sting down, and moments later pushed a bloody Sting back out Jeff Jarrett pinned Diamond Dallas Page (w/ Kimberly) to win the vacant WCW World Title at 15:00 with the Stroke after Kimberly broke Jarrett's guitar over Page's head as Eric Bischoff, who came out early in the match, distracted referee Charles Robinson; after the bout, WCW Tag Team Champions Shane Douglas & Buff Bagwell, WCW US Champion Scott Steiner, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Chris Candido & Tammy Sytch, and Vince Russo came out to the ring to celebrate